Love in the Snow
by Luppi-tan
Summary: KonoSetsu. I know it's kind of cliche, but please try not to laugh too hard. I'm mostly posting this one for a friend on facebook who particularly likes this pairing. Obviously, it's a lemon, and a yuri. So, don't like, don't read.


Chapter One

Konoka looked nervously at Setsuna. They hadn't even spoken in what seemed like years, and now that they were finally getting a chance to speak again, it seemed sort of a hollow victory for Konoka… A victory, yeah right… like she had won anything… like it was a game. Konoka was immature sometimes. She knew that perfectly well, because she had been told countless times. But, around Setsuna, she always used to feel like she could just be herself without being judged, but in the past three or four years, suddenly, Setsuna became cold toward her, and shunned her. It made Konoka wonder if she had done something wrong. Setsuna was blushing at the moment as Konoka stared at her. Suddenly, Setsuna looked away, closing her eyes and shaking her head as if to clear it of some unwanted thought. Had she been thinking of what Konoka had done to her? Konoka wondered. Finally, after what seemed like forever to both of them, Konoka spoke first.

"Se-chan… no… S-Sakurazaki-san…" she said quietly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She had always liked Setsuna so much. It was hard to call her "Sakurazaki-san" with a straight face. The name seemed so alien to her. She would never, could never get used to it…

"Yes, Ojou-sama?" she asked distantly, looking at Konoka now. At least she wasn't staring off into space anymore.

Konoka looked up at the sky. It was really beautiful, staring up into the sky while it was snowing like it was. The snow seemed completely oblivious to their mortal problems, like whatever problems they may have had as humans were inconsequential in comparison to the big picture of things. It was scary… but also… comforting, to know that there was something larger scale than humans in the world.

"D-do you… hate me?" Konoka asked timidly, looking down, almost ashamed of her question. She didn't know why she was ashamed. She wasn't the one who just suddenly stopped talking to the person that used to be her best friend. Setsuna looked surprised by this question. She staggered slightly, not having been prepared for it.

"N-no… O-of course not!" Setsuna said, bowing politely to Konoka. "I-I could never hate my Ojou-sama!" she shouted, not looking up. Konoka looked at her, a little bit hurt this time. That wasn't what she meant.

"That isn't what I mean. I'm not asking what you think about me as the heiress. I'm asking what you think about me as your friend!" Konoka said, advancing on Setsuna and driving her up against a wall, much to Setsuna's surprise. There was nothing she could do anymore. She couldn't escape such a bluntly worded question, and if she tried to get out of answering it that would just make Konoka think even more that she hated her.

Actually, it was the exact opposite. She didn't even know quite how to put it. Setsuna guessed that the simplest way that she could put it was that she loved Konoka… but… such feelings were inappropriate. There were three things wrong with her feelings. One… they were both girls. Two… Setsuna was Konoka's protector. She wasn't brought into the Konoe clan for any other reason. Third… She just wasn't good enough for Konoka. She had never been strong enough to protect her Ojou-sama.

"Ojou-sama… I-I can't answer that…" Setsuna said. And it was true. She couldn't. No matter what answer she gave, it was going to have bad aftereffects. If she told Konoka how she really felt, Konoka would be disgusted with her and hate her. If she said that she had no opinion, Konoka would be hurt and think that she really did hate her.

"WHY NOT!!? Didn't you once say that you'd do anything for me?!" Konoka said, shaking Setsuna.

Setsuna couldn't believe that Konoka had gone this far. She had never known Konoka to be such an aggressive person, but maybe there was a different side to her that she needed to get to know.

"Because no matter what I say, Ojou-sama will be angry with me!" Setsuna said, pushing Konoka off of her and starting to walk away. Konoka grabbed her, though and shoved her back up against the wall, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. When she drew away from Setsuna, she looked at her with what seemed to be love in her eyes.

"I love you, Se-chan…" she whispered into Setsuna's ear. Setsuna was dumbstruck. Was what she thought was happening really happening? If this was a dream, she hoped to the Kami that she wouldn't wake up.

"I-I love you too… Konoka…" Setsuna said quietly. No longer could Setsuna hold herself back. She slipped out of Konoka's arms and reversed their positions, kissing Konoka on the lips this time, holding it there while probing at the other girl's mouth for entrance. Konoka gladly let her in, and Setsuna explored every inch of the cavern that was Konoka's mouth. After a moment or two, Konoka began to kiss back, starting a battle of tongues, each one striving for dominance. Eventually, Setsuna came out the winner, and she dominated the kiss, holding it for as long as she could before they both broke away, gasping for breath in the cold, snowy weather, allowing frigid air to fill their lungs. Konoka grinned at Setsuna.

"I know where we can be all alone, and nobody will bother us, Se-chan…" she said sexily, using her fingers to trace the outline of Setsuna's clothing. Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand and started running. Setsuna jumped, though, tripping Konoka and catching her bridal style, instead using Shundo to move quicker.

"Where is it? I can move faster."

"Um… Evangeline-san's house…" Konoka replied, watching in awe as Setsuna raced toward Evangeline's house with a few flashes and a few steps.

When they reached the door, they knocked loudly enough to be heard. When Dark Evangel came to the door, she looked strangely at the two of them, her shoulders drooping.

"Were you hoping that it would be Negi-sensei, Master?" Chachamaru asked frankly from the back of the room. Evangeline turned beet red and turned around, stomping her foot.

"NO!! Why would I wanna see that brat on my day off!?!?" she shouted. "Moreover, why are you two here!?" she snarled, once again looking at Konoka and Setsuna, who smiled nervously.

"Hi, Evangeline-san! Can we use your resort to do some training?" Konoka asked merrily. Setsuna looked at her. Training? That was a bit of a stretch on the truth, but, she guessed that it wasn't a complete lie.

"Training? Riiiiiiiight… Whatever floats your boat. Just be out by tomorrow when it's set to return to my house," she said indifferently.

"Oh, and ummm… P-please… don't tell anyone we were here, Evangeline-san?" Setsuna said, her eyes looking back at Evangeline as the two advanced toward the resort in a bottle. Evangeline shrugged.

"Who the hell would I tell!? The Boya!?" Evangeline asked, disgusted at the very idea. She could just picture herself at the moment telling Negi.

"_Hey, Boya!"_

"_Yes, Master!?"_

"_Setsuna and Konoka were getting all hanky panky, so watch your step inside!"_

"_Setsuna-san and Konoka-san had a cold? Are they alright?"_ (A/N: Get it? Hanky? Cold? Am I hilarious or what!?)

Evangeline shuddered at the very thought of Negi's naïveté. That was one of the many things about him that annoyed her, but still, he was one of the smartest people that she had ever come into contact with… besides the Thousand Master, of course. Evangeline watched as Setsuna and Konoka disappeared into the bottle, and said to herself… "It's about time those two hooked up. It was getting painful to watch them staring at each other like that in class."

In a bed in Evangeline's resort, Setsuna was pushed down by Konoka, who kissed her up and down her neck and shoulders. Setsuna couldn't help but shudder in pleasure at this, but she was still having doubts about whether this was an okay thing to do. She looked sadly at Konoka. It seemed wrong to do something like this with such an innocent girl. Konoka had been the one to initiate it, but that wasn't the point.

"Konoka… A-are you sure you want to do this?" Setsuna asked nervously. She would completely understand if Konoka wanted to back out, and they could just go back out of the resort and act like nothing had happened. All the same, they would both know that it had happened, and it would probably tear them apart again.

"Why, Se-chan? D-do you… not want to?" Konoka asked, intending that question with all seriousness. But when she looked at Setsuna with those eyes, it just made Setsuna want to pounce on Konoka and take her five ways to Sunday… She shook her head clear of such debauched thoughts. It was already immoral enough that two women were having sex. She knew this, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted it so badly, and now that Konoka had confessed her love, it made it just that much harder to resist.

She almost felt like she was taking advantage of Konoka, like somehow she had tricked Konoka into doing this. She went over and back over every word that had been said between them, and tore their conversation apart, looking for any possible way that she may have accidentally manipulated Konoka into asking for this. She couldn't find any time that she had done such a thing, but she still couldn't help but feel guilty about even agreeing to do it.

"Se-chan… I understand if you don't want to. I-I was nervous myself at first, too. I'd never try to make you do something you didn't want to do." Konoka said gently, kissing Setsuna on the lips again and standing up to leave. Expecting Setsuna to follow her, she looked back, but when Setsuna didn't stand up, she stopped. Setsuna smiled gently at her and motioned for her to go over to her. Konoka obeyed and sat down on the bed. Unknowingly, Konoka had solidified Setsuna's decision. There was no longer any ambivalence. She wanted to be with Konoka, and whatever the consequences of it later, they would get through them together, holding each other's hand the entire time. Crawling up to Konoka, forcing the girl to fall back onto the pillow, Setsuna kissed her passionately, allowing her hands to roam her body, slowly pulling her jacket off of her in the warm summer weather of Evangeline's resort. Konoka moaned into Setsuna's mouth, leaving a tingling feeling in Setsuna's nether regions, and left her wanting more. Setsuna began leaving small kisses down Konoka's neck and collarbone, leading Konoka to shift slightly with the pleasure. After a moment, Konoka returned the kiss, turning them around and pushing Setsuna onto the bed, pulling her skirt down and taking off Setsuna's shirt. She looked at Setsuna somewhat deviously and smirked, slowly unhooking her bra and gently caressing Setsuna's breasts. Gently kneading Setsuna's breasts, Konoka continued with this, noticing that Setsuna's underwear were beginning to get slightly wet. She smiled and went on to suck on Setsuna's breast, flicking her nipple every so often with her tongue, causing Setsuna to screw her face up in total ecstasy. She had never felt so good before in her life. Finally, Konoka moved down to Setsuna's panties, removing them and licking her wet pussy, going all the way up to the clit and flicking it, causing Setsuna to jerk in the sheer pleasure of it. She couldn't believe how amazing this was. The ecstasy that she was feeling was almost blinding, and she didn't want it to stop.

Konoka could see this, and she smiled into Setsuna's pussy and pushed her tongue in a little bit further, causing Setsuna to twitch and writhe even more. She swirled her tongue around inside, flicking Setsuna's clit again, gaining a gasp from Setsuna's mouth. Setsuna sat up and looked at Konoka in shock.

"W-where… Ahh! Where did you… Aggh!" she cried, hardly able to contain her pleasure. "Where did you learn a-all of this, O-Ojou-sama!?" Setsuna finally managed to gasp out, breathing heavily from the feeling that she was getting.

"Do you really want me to waste my time telling you?" Konoka whispered suggestively, smiling in a secretive manner, "Or do you want me to continue, Se-chan? And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ojou-sama?" she asked, forcing her tongue in harder, causing Setsuna to jerk her knee involuntarily as she released in Konoka's open mouth.

Grinning, Konoka pushed a finger into Setsuna pumping it back and forth, causing Setsuna to finally cry out Konoka's name in the ecstasy that she had been feeling for a while, now. Konoka smiled. She was quite enjoying this, and it was easy to see that Setsuna was enjoying it, too. After a while, Setsuna screamed as she released on Konoka's hand. Setsuna pushed Konoka down. It was her turn to pleasure her Ojou-sama. She spread Konoka's legs and slowly pushed her tongue into Konoka's pussy, eliciting a squeal of glee from her princess. She slowly licked around inside, making sure to run over her clit a few times in the process. Konoka cried out loudly as Setsuna licked her over and over again, hitting just the right spot every time. She was surprised at how skilled Setsuna was at doing this. Was it really her first time? Of course it was. Who else could she have been with? Setsuna flicked Konoka's clit again, causing her to release her fluids in Setsuna's open mouth. Setsuna gladly drank the liquids, slaking her thirst.

Finally, the two collapsed on the bed, panting from the pleasure and the exertion both. They were about to fall asleep when they felt a familiar presence in the room. Setsuna grabbed her sword and jumped up, forgetting that she was completely naked and had Konoka's juices running down her chin. When she looked, though, Evangeline just smirked and said, "Who'd you expect? Don't worry, you two weren't doing anything I ain't already seen. You guys are real novices, though. Come back tomorrow and I'll show you two how it's really done.


End file.
